This invention relates to a wick oiler for pneumatic devices which comprises an oil container and a line passage, between which a wick extends.
Wick oilers of this type, as well as drip oilers have been known for a long time for the internal lubrication of pneumatic devices. Compared with drip oilers, wick oilers have the advantage of providing relatively simple metering during continuous operation. However, in the case of wick oilers, the metering operation still persists when the pneumatic device which is connected downstream is not in use, i.e., when air is not being consumed. The over-oiling which results is tolerable for short periods, but the quantity of oil which is continuously metered in during longer standstill times, may lead to disturbances.